


Cuteness Quota

by august_anon



Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28556733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton never missed an opportunity to make Virgil smile.Warning: This is a tickle fic!!
Series: 400 Tumblr Follower Celebration Prompts [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815685
Kudos: 11





	Cuteness Quota

**Author's Note:**

> I'm almost done with these ancient prompts let's go lol

Virgil yelped as he was pinned onto the couch. He tried to pull his wrists out of Patton’s grip, but it was no use. Gentle as it was, Patton had him pinned to tightly.

“Pat, no!”

Patton laughed. “Pat,  _ yes _ ! What, suddenly you don’t want the tickles?”

Virgil made a choked noise and wished he had enough slack on his hands to hide his face.

Patton cocked his head to the side and grinned. “Oh? Feeling a little ticklish, are we?”

Virgil struggles to find his voice. “Don’t— say that  _ word _ !”

“But it’s such a lovely word! Tickle tickle tickle!”

“No!” Virgil squealed.

“You’re just cute as a button, you are!” Patton cooed. “And I bet your laugh is even cuter!”

Needless to say, Patton’s “cuteness quota” wasn’t filled for a while yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
